Hiding
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Danny and Sam had to runaway from Amity Park because Vlad brainwashed everyone. Now Danny and Sam must stay hidden in Jump City or put everyone there in danger. No PP and after Brotherhood. Mostly BBRae and DXS. But some RobStar, CyBee, and Flix.
1. Meet the Titans

**A/N This is just something I came up with while I'm finishing off my King, Queen, and Princess series. PP never happened and neither did my KQP series and this is after the Brotherhood was defeated. I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom, and I don't mix couples. **

"Sam!" Danny yelled and flew down.

"Let me go!" Sam yelled, "Danny!"

Danny charged his ice blast and froze Tucker and Jazz where they stood. Danny grabbed Sam and flew up with Sam holding on to him fearfully. Tucker and Jazz glared at him, "You can't hide forever ghost boy," a voice that wasn't Tucker's or Jazz's came out of their mouths.

Danny looked at Sam then at his best friend and sister and flew off with Sam in his arms, "What do we do Danny?" Sam asked scared.

"I don't know Sam," Danny said, "But we need to lay low. Meaning no going ghost."

"We'll also have to change our names," Sam put in.

"Yeah," Danny said, "But where can we go?"

Sam thought for a minute, "Jump City," Sam said, "They have their own protectors called the Teen Titans."

Danny nodded, "I know where that is," Danny said and changed course.

"I can't believe Vlad did it," Sam said, "He's brainwashed the entire city."

"It'll be okay Sam," Danny said, "I won't let him get you."

Sam held onto Danny tighter, "I don't want to hurt you," Sam said.

"And you won't," Danny said.

Danny landed in Jump City and turned human, "Where are we going to stay?" Sam asked.

"How much money do you have with you?" Danny asked while pulling out his own wallet.

"I've got $800.00," Sam said.

"And I've got about $200.00, making about $1000.00 total," Danny said.

"That's not much," Sam said, "But I think if we get jobs we can make it work."

Danny nodded, "But for now," Danny said, "Let's find a park bench or something."

Sam nodded and stayed close to Danny, "We'll be fine Sam," Danny said.

Sam sighed, "Danny…" Sam said.

Danny grabbed Sam's hand causing her to look up, "I won't let him get you," Danny said, "I promise."

Sam nodded and sighed again. Danny and Sam found a park bench just big enough for both of them to sleep on. Sam snuggled into Danny for warmth and Danny wrapped his hands around her, "Danny," Sam said before he fell asleep.

"Yeah Sam," Danny said.

"I need to tell you something," Sam stated.

"Okay, what?" Danny asked.

"Promise not to leave me here by myself?" Sam asked.

"Sam I would never do that," Danny said, "Now what is it?"

Sam sighed and flipped over so she could see his eyes, "I love you," Sam said.

Danny froze, which caused Sam to worry, but then he started to smile, "I love you too Sam," Danny said.

"Really?" Sam said shocked.

Danny pulled her closer and kissed her for two seconds, "Yes," Danny said.

Sam smiled and snuggled into Danny and fell asleep.

The Next Day…

Danny and Sam were walking around looking for a job where both of them could work, "How about this pizza place?" Danny said, "It's just opened and maybe we could get a discount of food."

Sam nodded and grabbed Danny's hand, "Okay."

The couple entered and found a man with a manager tag on, "Excuse me," Danny said.

The man turned, "Yes can I help you?"

"My girlfriend and I are looking for work," Danny said.

Sam smiled when Danny called her his girlfriend, "Alright," the man said, "My office is right this way."

Danny and Sam entered his office and took a seat, "Now what are your names?" the man asked.

"Daniel Johnson, but call me Danny," Danny said.

"Samantha Brooks, but call me Sam please," Sam said.

The man nodded, "Have you and your families just moved here?"

Danny and Sam looked at each other, "Um, yes," Sam said.

"Are you planning on going to school?" the man asked.

"I guess so," Danny said, "But we need as much money as we could get because our…families…are having money troubles."

The man nodded in understanding, "Well," the man said, "The famous Teen Titans liked to eat at the old pizza place, so no doubt they'll eat here too and they like to order big pizzas."

"So we got the job?" Sam asked.

The man nodded, "Call me Mr. Nickels and we are just about to open here are your uniforms," Mr. Nickels said and handed them red uniforms and hats, "You'll both be waiters."

"Thank you," Danny and Sam said and went into the bathrooms to get changed.

Just as Mr. Nickels predicted the Teen Titans were one of the firsts to enter to pizza place. Sam was the one assigned to their table, "Hello, I'm Samantha Brooks and I'll be your waiter," Sam said tensing and her first name, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah," Cyborg said, "All meat."

"No way!" Beast Boy said, "Vegetarian."

Beast Boy and Cyborg fought causing Sam to sigh, "I'm going to be here for a while," Sam said.

"Hey Sam," Danny said and came up to her.

"Don't you have your own tables?" Sam questioned while she watched the two boys fight.

"All done," Danny said, "Not that busy."

Sam sighed, "Hey," Cyborg said causing Sam and Danny to turn to them, "What do you two think meat or veggie?"

"Uh," Sam said, "I'm an Ultra Recycle Vegetarian."

The Titans gave her confused looks, even Raven, "It means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it," Danny said.

"Oh!" the Titans said in unison.

"So there are people more veggie crazy than BB?" Cyborg asked.

"That's it!" Sam yelled.

Danny's quick reflexes grabbed Sam before she could even drop her note book, "Sam…" Danny said.

Sam sighed, "Sorry," Sam said, "But I got enough of that back home."

"How about we just get you guy a large meat pizza and a small veggie one," Danny suggested.

"Sounds great," Robin said, "Thanks and sorry about that…Sam was it?"

"Yeah," Sam said calmed down now, "And this is my boyfriend Danny Johnson."

"Nice to meet you new friends!" Starfire exclaimed and hugged them.

Danny and Sam laughed and went to start their order, "They seem nice," Raven said in monotone.

"Oh yes, most nice," Starfire said.

"Yeah," Robin said, "But was it just me or did they seem off about something."

"Maybe a little," Cyborg said, "But they probably just moved here."

"Yeah," Robin said, "Maybe that's it."

"Pizza's ready," Danny and Sam said placing the groups order down on the table.

"Thanks," the Titans said in unison.

Danny and Sam nodded and went to their other tables.

**A/N Well that's the beginning hope you liked it. Bumblebee will be moving in soon maybe in the next chapter not quite sure yet, but I will say this Danny and the Titans aren't the only ones with powers… R&R please. **


	2. Revealed

**A/N Hey got off school early! So are you guys liking this? R&R and tell me what you think. I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

Danny and Sam were walking towards the park at around 8:00pm, "Long day," Sam said.

Danny pulled Sam closer to him, "Yeah," Danny said, "But think of it this way by the end of the week we can by that house we've been looking at."

It's been about two weeks since Danny and Sam first arrived in Jump City and are working and going to Jump City high. Danny and Sam work from 3:30pm to 8:00pm at the pizza place and do their homework whenever they can. The couple has also become close friends with the Titans. They had new members Bumblebee, Jinx, and Kidflash. Bumblebee and Cyborg have started dated as well as Robin and Starfire, and Jinx and Kidflash and Danny and Sam have a bet on when Beast Boy and Raven will get together.

Danny has been able to stay in human form ever since he got here. Danny and Sam had entered the park and were about to head over to their bench when they were blown away. Danny ran over to Sam and helped her up, "Titans GO!" they heard Robin yell.

Some smoke cleared and they saw all eight Titans fighting, "Vlad!" Danny whispered.

"Who are you!" Robin yelled.

"Uh, dude," Beast Boy said, "I think the better question is _what_ are you?"

Vlad laughed, "I am Vlad Plasmeus and I'm the most feared ghost in the entire world."

"Ghost?" Kidflash said, "Ha! Told you they were real!"

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Focus," Jinx said.

"What do you want?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm looking for two runaways," Vlad said, "Daniel, Samantha I know you're here."

"Dude you don't think," Beast Boy whispered to Raven.

"Shut it," Raven whispered back.

Danny took Sam and hid behind a tree. Sam held onto Danny for dear life, "Danny," Sam said.

Danny shushed her and watched Vlad, "Hmm," Vlad said, "Seeing how you won't come out Daniel…"

"We'll just have to make you," Slade said coming down out of a tree.

"Slade!" the Titans yelled.

"Oh, that figures," Danny whispered.

"Hello Titans," Slade said, "Remember our deal Plasmeus."

"Yes, yes," Vlad said, "I get Daniel, and you get Samantha."

Danny and Sam gasped silently. The couple watched as Vlad charged up his ecto blast, "Come on out you two," Vlad yelled, "You know this can kill them if they're not wearing the right gear."

Danny and Sam bit their lips, "Alright," Vlad said, "Have it your way," Vlad aimed and pulled his hand back.

"STOP!" Danny and Sam yelled coming out.

"Danny?" the Titans said in unison, "Sam?"

"Leave them alone Plasmeus," Danny said dangerously.

Vlad laughed and fired the blast at Danny and Sam, "No!" the Titans yelled.

Danny and Sam easily dodged the blast causing the Titans mouths to drop, "Okay…" Bumblebee said shocked.

Vlad chuckled evilly and floated over to Danny and Sam, "Well now," Vlad said, "How's life treating you Daniel? I mean with you being forced not to 'go ghost' as you call it."

Danny growled, "What do you want Plasmeus?"

Vlad smirked and grabbed Sam by the wrist, causing her to scream, "Sam!" Danny yelled and tried to grabbed her by Vlad flew away.

"Here you are Slade," Vlad said, "As promised."

"Danny!" Sam yelled.

Danny growled again and let the blue rings wash over him. The Titans, Vlad, and Slade gasped as Danny's hair turned white, his eyes turned green, and a black and white jumpsuit. Danny glared at the two villains, "Uh, oh," Sam said and turned to the Titans, "Cover your ears!"

"Why?" Kidflash asked.

"Just do it!" Sam yelled and covered her own ears with the Titans not far behind.

Danny took a deep breath and released his Ghostly Wail. Vlad and Slade went flying backwards dropping Sam in the process. To say the Titans were shocked was an understatement. Danny stopped after a few seconds and fell to the ground and turned human, "Danny!" Sam yelled and ran over to them with the Titans not far behind.

Danny moaned, "Remind me never to do that after working an almost six hour shift," Danny said tired.

Sam hugged Danny and kissed his cheek, "Thank you," Sam said.

"Uh…" Robin said, "What just happened?"

Danny sighed, "Saw this coming," Danny said.

"Okay, we'll take you back to the tower and you can explain," Cyborg said.

Danny and Sam nodded and Sam helped Danny up and into the T-Car.

A few hours of explaining later…

"And now we're here," Danny said finishing up his story.

"So…" Kidflash said, "You're half ghost?"

Danny nodded, "A Halfa to the ghosts," Danny said.

"So this Vlad is a fruitloop?" Beast Boy asked, "Why?"

Sam chuckled, "He wants Danny's dad dead, his mom as his wife, and Danny as his half ghost son," Sam said.

"Okay…" all the Titans said creep out.

Danny and Sam chuckled at their reaction, "So you have been staying in the park?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, but" Danny tried, but was interrupted by Starfire.

"Unacceptable!" Starfire yelled, "My friends do not stay in the park!" Starfire grabbed their hands, "You'll stay with us."

"But," Danny and Sam tried.

"No really guys," Robin said, "You're both Titans now."

"Okay," Danny and Sam said in unison as Starfire dragged them.

**A/N I had to end it there! It was funny! R&R please.**


	3. The Key and The Gem

**A/N Hey now we get into the good part… why Slade wants Sam… I don't want Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

Robin and Starfire were on the couch with Bumblebee, Cyborg, Kidflash, and Jinx when Danny and Sam walked in, "Hey guys, was the room okay?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Danny said, "But then again anything is better than a bench."

The Titans laughed, "So where are Beast Boy and Raven?" Sam asked.

"Friend Raven came in panicking then left and Beast Boy went after her," Starfire said.

Sam smiled, "I won," Sam said.

"What!" Danny said, "Did not!"

"Do you really want to try Danny?" Sam asked.

Danny sighed, "No," Danny said and handed her a $20.

"Thank you," Sam said and went to fix her a salad.

The Titans looked at Danny, "Don't ask," Danny said and went to fix him eggs.

Beast Boy and Raven came in, "Guys we have a problem," Beast Boy said.

"What?" Jinx asked.

"Trigon isn't dead," Raven said.

"What!" everyone, even Danny and Sam yelled.

"I read my spell book and it said that the only way Trigon can be destroyed is if me and a person called The Key combine and destroy him," Raven explained.

"Who's The Key?" Kidflash asked.

"We don't know," Beast Boy said, "All the book said was that The Key would be a girl who loves someone who is dead."

Danny dropped his pan causing everyone to turn to him, "Danny?" Bumblebee asked worried.

Sam fainted, "Sam!" Danny yelled and bent down to her.

The Titans ran up to her, "What happened?" Robin asked.

"It's Sam," Danny said, "Sam is The Key."

"What!" the Titans said in unison, "How do you know?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm half ghost," Danny said, "Making me half dead and Sam loves me."

The Titans stared in shock at Sam, "So that's why Slade wanted Sam," Raven whispered, "He's joined back up with Trigon."

"And must have teamed up with Vlad to get me," Danny said angrily.

Sam slowly opened her eyes, "Danny?" Sam said.

"I'm right here," Danny said and held Sam close, "I'm not going to let anything happened to you."

Beast Boy placed a hand on Raven's, "Me neither," Beast Boy said.

Raven tried to fight back tears, but Beast Boy saw this and held her close, "It's okay," Beast Boy said.

The remaining Titans watched as Sam and Raven were comforted by their boyfriends, "Robin what do we do?" Starfire asked, "We couldn't even defeat Trigon the first time."

"We protect Raven and Sam," Danny said his leadership showing, "That's the only thing we can do."

Robin nodded in agreement, "Cyborg we're going to need anti-ghost stuff," Robin said.

Cyborg nodded, "I'll make sure it won't be able to hurt you Danny," Cyborg said before leaving with his girlfriend.

Sam and Raven had fallen asleep and Danny and Beast Boy and they just held them protectively.

**A/N Was it good? Too short? Anyway R&R.**


	4. Dan Appears

**A/N I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

Two weeks Later…

The Titans were at the pizza place while Danny and Sam worked. Suddenly, Vlad floated above the pizza place making everyone run and scream except for the Titans. Danny growled and held Sam close to him and Beast Boy doing the same with Raven, "What do you want Plasmeus?" Danny asked angrily.

Vlad smirked, "Samantha and the one called Raven," Vlad said.

Danny and Beast Boy growled, "Not going to Vlad," Danny said transforming.

"What he said," Robin said standing up.

Cyborg, Bumblebee, Jinx, Kidflash, Starfire, and Robin all either stood in front of Raven and Beast Boy or Sam and Danny. Vlad just continued to smirk making Danny confused, "Why is he… oh no!" Danny said realization hitting him, "GET DOWN!" Danny yelled putting up an ecto shield just as Ember, Skulker, Desiree, and Vortex fired at them, "Ah!" Danny yelled as he went flying back.

"Danny!" Sam yelled, but was grabbed by Vlad before she could move.

"No!" everyone yelled.

Danny sat up painfully, "Plasmeus," Danny said, "Let her go," Danny said eyes flashing red.

"No!" Sam yelled, "Danny calm down."

Danny listened to Sam and calmed down, but just enough so Dan couldn't get through. Vlad used this opportunity to fire at Beast Boy, "Ah!" Beast Boy yelled and was thrown into Danny.

"Beast-Ah!" Raven yelled as she was grabbed by Vlad, "Let us go!" Raven and Sam yelled.

Vlad just laughed, "Take care of these pests," Vlad said to the ghosts floating there and disappeared.

"No!" Danny and Beast Boy yelled, but were soon shot by a wave of pain.

Danny's breath was heavy, "No, no, no," Danny said.

"What's the matter Whelp?" Skulker asked.

"Yeah Baby Pop," Ember said, "Upset that your little girlfriend is about to die?"

Danny continued to breathe heavily, "Danny?" Robin asked worried.

The four ghosts floated closer, "Stay, back," Danny said in a warning tone.

"What are you going to do about it kid?" Vortex asked.

Danny growled and looked at them, eyes red as blood, "Uh, oh," Desiree said.

Danny growled again, "I'd run if you don't want to die again," Danny said in a voice that scared even the Titans.

"What's wrong with friend Danny?" Starfire asked.

"He's turning into Dan!" Skulker yelled, "Everybody run!"

The four ghosts flew away screaming like little girls. Danny grabbed his head, "Stop, no, go away," Danny said to no one.

"Danny!" the Titans yelled.

Danny turned human and passed out. Robin caught him, "Gottcha," Robin said as Danny started to open his eyes, "Danny are you okay?"

"No," Danny said standing up, "I almost turned into _him_, and Sam's gone."

"Who's Him?" Kidflash asked.

Danny looked at them, "Nothing" Danny said, "Look I'm going to find Sam and Raven. Most likely those ghosts will come back so you need to stay here and protect the city," Danny said and transformed.

"I don't think so," Beast Boy said, "I'm going with you."

"Beast Boy-"

"No!" Beast Boy said, "Raven is my girlfriend and I want to make sure she's safe and whoever this Him is almost took you over, and you're going to need help to defeat Trigon, Slade, and Vlad."

Danny sighed, "Fine," Danny said, "But only because you were right about Him taking over."

Beast Boy smirked, "Let's go," Danny said.

Beast Boy nodded and transformed into a raven, "Be careful some of those ghosts are dangerous," Danny said before flying off with Beast Boy.

**A/N Done! I will have Danny tell Beast Boy who Dan is in the next chapter, but did you like it? R&R please.**


	5. Halfway There

**A/N I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

Danny and Beast Boy have been flying for hours and haven't found a hint of Vlad, Slade, Trigon, Raven, or Sam. Beast Boy had gotten tired of flying and was now sitting on an ecto disk while Danny flew. It was well pass sundown and Beast Boy and Danny were starting to get tired, "Danny maybe we should stop for the night," Beast Boy suggested.

Danny looked at him and sighed, "Fine," Danny said and flew into the woods and set them down and turned back human. Beast Boy made a fire and they sat around it, "Berries?" Beast Boy asked.

Danny shook his head, "I don't have to eat every day," Danny said.

"Oh," Beast Boy said and ate the berries, "So… why does Vlad want to ruin your family?"

Danny turned to Beast Boy, "When my parents were in collage they worked together on a prototype Ghost Portal," Danny explained, "There was an accident caused by my dad and Vlad was turned half ghost. Vlad blames my dad for that and wants him dead because of that and because he married my mom, who he's in love with."

"Wow," Beast Boy said.

Danny just shrugged and stared into the fire, "Are you okay Danny?" Beast Boy asked.

Danny sighed, "No," Danny said, "And no I'm not going to tell you why."

Beast Boy sighed, "Danny," Beast Boy said, "The Titans and I are your friends and we want to help you, but you have to tell us what's wrong."

"You sound like my mom…" Danny trailed off.

"Danny?" Beast Boy said.

Danny sighed, "There's something I didn't tell you," Danny said, "When Vlad was brainwashing the town my parents tried to stop him and got killed in the process. My sister, Jazz, is the only family I have left and she's brainwashed along with my friend Tucker."

Beast Boy was quiet. The fire's glow illuminated Danny's face as he turned away from Beast Boy. Beast Boy sighed, "Danny," Beast Boy said, "From what I know all the Titans have lost their parents, so we can help you through this."

Danny turned to Beast Boy, "You," Danny turned away again, "You guys don't understand. I can't lose the ones I love."

Beast Boy was confused. Danny sighed, "That's why He almost got out… if I lose Sam I have nothing left…"

"What?" Beast Boy said.

Danny sighed, "It was freshmen year," Danny started, "We were all supposed to take the C.A.T. Well I was fighting ghosts that year and was failing school, so when I got my teacher's answer sheet to the test I was tempted to cheat…"

Beast Boy nodded for him to continue, "A ghost named Clockwork was hired by ghosts called the Observants to have me killed," Danny said.

"What!" Beast Boy said, "Why!"

"Because," Danny said and took a deep breath, "In an alternate timeline where I did cheat on the C.A.T. an explosion killed my family, friends, and teacher. I-I went to Vlad having nowhere else to go. I asked Vlad to take away my emotions because I was so depressed about losing everyone I loved. When Vlad did, he removed my ghost half instead of my emotions. My ghost half was mad and spilt Vlad too. My ghost half merged with his… and I…I became Him…Dan. I killed billions of people and never once thought or cared about my family."

Beast Boy's eyes were wide as Danny told him this, "Sam, Tucker, and I wound up in the future and met Dan," Danny continued, "He forced me to stay in the future while he went into the past to make sure his future didn't change. Jazz found out about Dan and tried to stop him while I tried to get back. Dan cheated on the C.A.T. and my teacher called my parents and told them to meet him at the exact place where the explosion was going to happen. I was able to beat Dan, only because I got my Ghostly Wail ten years early, but I was too weak to go ghost and the explosion happened with everyone one still there."

"Wait what?" Beast Boy said confused.

"Clockwork managed to save my family and gave me and my family a second chance, but Dan can still happen at least until I turn 24… That's why I can't lose Sam because I'm pretty sure Vlad has killed Jazz, Tucker, and everyone else in Amity."

Beast Boy was quiet. Finally, Beast Boy spoke up, "Danny," Beast Boy said making Danny turn towards him, "Dan isn't going to happen."

"You don't know that," Danny said staring into the fire.

"Yes, yes I do," Beast Boy said, "I know because me or any other Titan won't let that happen and we will get Sam back, I promise."

Danny looked at Beast Boy and smiled, "Thanks," Danny said, "Let's get some sleep."

Beast Boy nodded lay down by the fire with Danny not far behind. Clockwork watched his screen and smiled, "You're half way there Daniel. Just keep fighting it," Clockwork said, "Just defeat Vlad, Slade, and Trigon and Dan will be dead for good."

"NO!" Dan yelled from the Fenton Thermos.

**A/N R&R. So was it good? Please R&R and tell me what you think.**


	6. Danny's Dream

**A/N No school for me today! So… what will happen next? Let's see…I don't own DP or TT.**

_Danny opened his eyes and found Sam lying on the ground, "Sam!" Danny yelled and ran over to her._

_Danny gently held her in his lap, "Sam?" Danny asked._

_Sam moaned and opened her eyes, "Danny?" Sam said weakly._

_"Sam, who did this to you?" Danny asked._

_"That would be me," a voice said._

_Danny turned and saw, "Dan!" Danny yelled._

_"Not just him little badger," Vlad said and appeared next to Dan._

_"Vlad?" Danny said shocked, "You freed him!"_

_"Oh no," Slade said appearing next to Vlad, "It wasn't us."_

_"You…" Sam whispered before passing out._

_"What?" Danny said shocked, "No, no Sam, wake up!"_

_Dan laughed and disappeared along with Vlad and Slade, "No, no, no," Danny said to himself._

_"You're going to turn into me," Dan's voice echoed, "There's no stopping it."_

"Danny…" Beast Boy said.

_Danny held his head, "No, no, no, no," Danny said over and over again._

"Danny, wake up…" Beast Boy said.

_Danny held himself, "I can't stop it," Danny said._

"Danny!" Beast Boy yelled.

Danny jolted awake breathing heavily, "Danny?" Beast Boy asked.

Danny got up and ran, "Danny!" Beast Boy yelled and ran after him.

In Clockwork's Tower…

"Ha, see," Dan said from the thermos.

"Why you little," Clockwork said angrily.

"I will rise again," Dan said.

"Not if I can help it," Clockwork said and disappeared.

With Danny and Beast Boy…

Danny continued to run, "Danny!" Beast Boy yelled, "Dang, lost him."

Beast Boy bent over trying to catch his breath. Suddenly, a blue light blinded Beast Boy's vision. When the light disappeared Clockwork floated there, "Uh," Beast Boy said, "Who are you?"

"Clockwork," Clockwork said.

"You're the ghost who gave Danny that second chance," Beast Boy said.

Clockwork nodded, "Yes, but we have a problem," Clockwork said.

"What?" Beast Boy said, "How do you know?"

"I'm the Master of Time, I know everything," Clockwork said.

"Oh," Beast Boy said, "So what's the problem?"

"Dan is almost dead," Clockwork said.

"Uh, isn't that a good thing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, but in order for Dan to be gone you and Danny must set Raven and Sam free so they can defeat Vlad, Slade, and Trigon," Clockwork said.

"Well we're doing that," Beast Boy said, "I just have to figure out where Danny ran off to."

"That's just it," Clockwork said, "Dan has convinced Danny that Sam's dead and that he'll turn into him."

"What!" Beast Boy said, "So that's what that dream was…"

"Yes," Clockwork said, "Now, I need you to find him and convince him that there's still hope."

Beast Boy gave him a look, "So in other words you're going to tell me where he ran off to and I'm going to explain this whole conversation," Beast Boy said.

"Precisely," Clockwork said, "He's at the river in that direction," Clockwork said pointing east.

"Thanks," Beast Boy said and ran east.

"Nice try Dan," Clockwork said and disappeared again.

Beast Boy arrived at the river and found Danny holding his knees on a rock, "Danny?" Beast Boy asked causing Danny's head to whip around.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked with no emotion whatsoever.

Beast Boy went up to Danny, "To tell you something a friend of yours told me," Beast Boy said.

Danny gave him a confused look, "Who?" Danny said again.

"Clockwork," Beast Boy said.

Danny looked shocked then angry, "What? Did he tell you to kill me because he knows he can't."

"What? Danny, no," Beast Boy said, "He told me that Dan gave you that dream you had."

"What?" Danny said.

"He wants you to _think_ you're turning into him," Beast Boy said, "He also wanted you to think Sam was dead, when she isn't."

Danny's eyes lit up then darkened, "Stupid Dan," Danny said, "When will he just leave me alone."

"When we save Raven and Sam," Beast Boy said.

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"Clockwork said that when Raven and Sam defeat Vlad, Slade, and Trigon then Dan will be dead," Beast Boy said.

Danny's mouth dropped, "Really?" Danny said shocked.

Beast Boy nodded, "But my guess is Dan won't stop trying to get to you."

Danny nodded, "Then let's find the girls fast," Danny standing up and transforming.

Beast Boy smiled, "Now that's the Danny I know," Beast Boy said.

Danny smiled and formed an ecto disk, "You flying or riding?" Danny asked.

Beast Boy got on the disk and Danny flew up to look for Sam and Raven, _'Please be okay,'_ Danny and Beast Boy thought.

**A/N Next chapter is where they'll find them, and I may put it up today if I get bored (Which is highly likely). R&R please.**


	7. One of Us

**A/N Okay sorry about getting your hopes up yesterday, but my family had plans. Okay so in this chapter I'm going to put a song in that I think will go really good with this, but please tell me it doesn't. I don't own DP, TT, or One of Us.**

Danny and Beast Boy were in Wisconsin when they finally decided to stop, "Where on Earth could they…" Danny hit his head, "Duh!"

"What?" Beast Boy said.

"Vlad most likely took them to the Ghost Zone," Danny said, "But the only way to get there is through a portal and Vlad's smart enough to have the one at my house destroyed."

"Great," Beast Boy said, "So now what?"

"We go through his," Danny said, "And if they're at Vlad's house then we defeat them there. It's a win/win."

Beast Boy nodded, "Okay," Beast Boy said, "But right now let's get some sleep."

Danny nodded, "If I start tossing and turning wake me up," Danny said.

Beast Boy nodded and lay down to sleep followed by Danny.

_Danny opened his eyes and saw Dan standing in front of him. Danny growled and sat up, "What do you want?" Danny asked angrily._

_Dan smirked, "You will turn into me," Dan said._

_"No I won't," Danny said._

_Dan laughed, "And what makes you think you can stop it?" Dan asked, "You don't have any friends."_

_Danny glared, "Yes I do," Danny said and stood up, "The Titans and Sam are all the friends I need."_

_Dan laughed, "They're not your friends," Dan said, "The Titans once they find out who you can become won't want you as a Titan. I mean Terra was bad enough wouldn't you say?"_

_Danny didn't looked Dan in the eye, "You're lying," Danny said quietly._

_Dan smirked, "And Sam doesn't really love you," Dan said into Danny's ear, "She just feels sorry for you."_

_Danny's eyes shot open, "Liar!" Danny yelled._

_Dan laughed, "You know I'm right," Dan said and disappeared._

_Danny held himself, "He's lying," Danny said to himself._

_Suddenly, a drum started to beat. Danny looked around and saw three figures, "Hello?" Danny said confused._

_"__**Deception,**__"__One figure said and came into the light._

_"Robin?" Danny said._

_"__**Disgrace,**__" Beast Boy said and came into the light._

_"__**Evil as plain as the scars on his body,**__" Kidflash said and came into the light._

_Danny backed away from them, "__**Deception,**__" Robin said again._

_"__**An outrage!**__" Starfire said coming into the light beside Robin._

_"__**Disgrace,**__" Beast Boy said._

_"__**For shame!**__" Raven said coming in beside Beast Boy._

_Danny saw Jinx come in beside Kidflash, "Guys?" Danny said scared._

_"__**He asked for trouble the moment he came,**__" Cyborg said in a deep voice coming in the light with Bumblebee beside him._

_"__**Deception,**__" Robin said._

_"__**An outrage!**__ Starfire said._

_"__**He can't change his future,**__" Jinx said._

_"__**Disgrace,**__" Beast Boy said._

_"__**For shame!**__" Raven said._

_"__**You know these types,**__" Bumblebee said._

_"__**He asked for trouble the moment he came,**__" Cyborg said._

_"__**See you later, agitator,**__" Kidflash said._

_Danny continued to back away from his 'friends' until he hit something, "__**Deception,**__" Robin said._

_"Sam?" Danny said when he turned around._

_"__**An outrage!**__" Starfire said._

_"__**Just leave us alone!**__" Sam yelled._

_Danny gasped and backed away from Sam, "__**Disgrace,**__" Beast Boy said._

_"__**For shame!**__" Raven said._

_"__**Traitor, go with Vlad!**__" Sam yelled._

_Danny felt tears run down his cheeks, "No…"_

_"__**He asked for trouble the moment he came,**__" Cyborg said._

_"__**See you later, agitator!**__" Jinx, Bumblebee, and Sam said._

_"__**Born in grief**_

_**Raised in hate **_

_**Helpless to defy his fate**_

_**Let him run**_

_**Let him live**_

_**But do not forget what we cannot forgive,**__" the Titans and Sam said together._

_Danny fell to his knees, "__**And he is not one of us**_

_**He has never been one of us**_

_**He is not part of us**_

_**Not our kind,**__" the Titians and Sam said._

_"__**Someone once lied to us**_

_**Now we're not so blind,**__" Terra faded in then back out, "__**Now we know what he will do what he'll do**_

_**Now we know that he'll never be one of us,**__" they said._

_Danny continued to cry, "Guys," Danny turned to Sam, "Sam please."_

_"__**He is not one of us,**__" Sam, Starfire, Raven, Jinx, and Bumblebee said and disappeared._

"Danny…" the real Beast Boy said.

"_**Deception,**_" _Robin said and disappeared._

_"__**Disgrace,**__" Beast Boy said and disappeared._

_"__**Deception,**__" Cyborg said and disappeared._

_"__**Disgrace,**__" Kidflash said and disappeared._

_"__**Deception,**__" everyone's voice said in unison._

_Danny continued to cry, "No, no that's not real," Danny said._

_"Oh, it's very real," Dan's voice said, "You'll turn into me wither you like it or not."_

"Danny," Beast Boy said, "Danny whatever Dan's showing you it's not real."

_Danny stopped crying, "He right," Danny said standing up, "The Titans are my friends and they would accept Terra back into the Titans if she wanted to and Sam loves me, that's the whole reason she's The Key."_

_Dan growled, "You can't win Dan," Danny said before disappearing._

_"NO!" Dan yelled._

Danny opened his eyes, "Danny?" Beast Boy asked, "Are you okay?"

Danny smiled, "Perfect," Danny said sitting up, "Dan tried to convince me that you guys weren't my friends and that Sam didn't love me."

"That's not true," Beast Boy said.

"I know," Danny said, "And thanks. You're the one who pulled me out of it."

Beast Boy smiled, "No problem," Beast Boy said, "Which way to Vlad's?"

Danny transformed and made an ecto disk, "Get on," Danny said, "It'll be faster."

Beast Boy nodded and got on the disk and Danny took off.

**A/N What'd you think? Please tell me what you thought because I'm not so sure I'm doing this so good. R&R please.**


	8. Saved or Maybe Not

**A/N Okay I'm bored so I'm going ahead and updating (I need to get a life) Please R&R and tell me how I'm doing. I don't own DP or TT.**

"Whoa," Beast Boy said as they arrived at the mansion.

"Come on," Danny whispered and phased them both into the mansion.

Danny and Beast Boy looked around and found no trace of Sam or Raven. Beast Boy closed his eyes, "Raven's been here," Beast Boy said, "And I think she still is."

"What about Sam?" Danny asked.

Beast Boy nodded, "She's here too."

Danny sighed in relief, "Where?" Danny asked.

Beast Boy was about to answer when a door closed. Danny grabbed Beast Boy and went invisible. Danny and Beast Boy saw Vlad and Slade enter the room, "So when do we release this Master of yours?" Vlad asked.

"As soon as the sun sets," Slade said.

"Whoever this guy is better be as powerful as you say he is because I've seen Daniel angry," Vlad said, "And I don't even want to know how angry he'll be when he finds out we killed his girlfriend."

Beast Boy quickly covered Danny's mouth so he couldn't growl. Slade and Vlad exited the mansion and Danny turned visible and Beast Boy let go of Danny's mouth, "Danny?" Beast Boy said.

"I'm going to kill him," Danny said eyes flashing red.

"Danny!" Beast Boy said, "Remember what Clockwork said. Sam is still alive."

Danny's eyes turned back to green and nodded. Danny and Beast Boy heard two screams and ran in the direction of them. Danny turned both him and Beast Boy invisible when his ghost sense went off. Danny and Beast Boy saw Skulker phase out of the room, "They're weak without their boyfriends," Skulker said and flew off.

This time both Danny and Beast Boy growled. Danny phased through the door, "Sam!" Danny said.

"Raven!" Beast Boy said.

"Danny/Beast Boy!" Sam and Raven yelled in unison not caring who heard them they needed them now.

Danny and Beast Boy held Sam and Raven close as they cried into them, "Horrible," Sam said into Danny, "Vlad, Slade, Skulker…" Sam burst into tears again.

"No more," Raven said into Beast Boy.

Danny and Beast Boy held their girlfriends close to them, "They're not going to hurt you," Danny said.

"Never again," Beast Boy finished.

Sam and Raven cried until they heard footsteps. Sam and Raven held onto Danny and Beast Boy as Slade and Vlad began to talk outside the door, "Are you sure it's Samantha?" Vlad asked.

"Positive," Slade said, "Trigon just doesn't know what power she holds."

"Hmm," Vlad said then started to chuckle, "Then let's find out. We'll torture her until her power comes out."

Sam gasped and held onto Danny tighter, "Why don't we just kill her now?" Slade asked.

"Because," Vlad said, "Daniel has a dark side called Dan," Danny tensed when Vlad said that, "And I've made sure to make Samantha the only one left of his loved ones. So he is most likely coming here with the green one to save them and I want to watch him as he turns into this Dan person."

Sam, Beast Boy, and Raven gasped and Danny growled softly. Slade was quiet for a moment, "Hmm," Slade said, "I believe I've heard of this Dan person from that hunter ghost," Slade chuckled, "And if just the thought of him scares the ghosts than he must be evil."

"Let's put it this way," Vlad said, "The only people left before Daniel defeated him were a few hundred that lived in Amity Park and I've destroyed all of them."

Slade laughed evilly, "Now that's the kind of evil that I want to have control of," Slade said.

"Now do you understand?" Vlad asked.

"Very much," Slade said, "We keep The Key alive…for now."

Danny held Sam more protectively as Vlad and Slade left the door. Danny and Beast Boy released a breath in relief. Danny stood up with Sam and grabbed hold of Beast Boy and turned intangible, "Let's get out of here," Danny whispered.

"I still want to know what Samantha's power is," Vlad said as he pulled out a key.

Danny and Beast Boy gasped and Danny flew all four of them out of the mansion, "DANIEL!" they heard Vlad yell.

"GARFIELD!" Slade yelled.

Danny flew at top speed back to Jump City.

Hours of flying later…

Danny phased into Titans Tower and set Beast Boy, Raven, and Sam down gently, "Guys!" Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Jinx, and Kidflash yelled and ran over to them.

As soon as Danny turned human he fell to his knees, "Danny!" Sam yelled, "Danny what's wrong?"

"Is he just tired?" Jinx asked.

"No he's flown farther than that before," Sam said, "Danny? Danny can you hear me?"

"Cyborg, take him to the Medical Bay, now," Robin ordered.

Cyborg nodded and picked the shaking teen up and ran to the Medical Bay with Sam close behind him and the rest of the Titans behind her.

Cyborg gently set Danny on a bed and put an IV in him, "Danny?" Cyborg said, "Man can you hear me?"

Danny moaned, "No…" Danny said weakly.

Beast Boy gasped, "Uh, oh."

"What?" all the Titans asked.

"Danny?" Sam asked, "Beast Boy what wrong with him?"

Beast boy gulped and went up to Danny. He opened one of Danny's eyes, "No!" Sam yelled as she saw his eye flash from red to blue, "Leave him alone Dan!"

"Who?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy sighed, "Do you want me to or do you want to?" Beast Boy asked Sam.

"You know?" Sam asked.

Beast Boy nodded, "Danny told me," Beast Boy said.

"Told you what?" Jinx asked.

"I do not like friends keeping secrets," Starfire said.

Sam took a deep breath, "It was freshmen year," Sam said, "We were all supposed to take the C.A.T., but Danny had been fighting ghost making his grades fall and less time to study. A ghost named Clockwork was hired to kill Danny-"

"What!" the Titans yelled.

"Would you wait till the end please!" Sam yelled.

The Titans were quiet so Sam continued, "We went back in time and meet Dan. Dan is an evil alternate universe version of Danny. He was created when Danny's family and friends died in an explosion, I was one of them. Danny went to Vlad having nowhere else to go. He asked Vlad to take out his emotions because he was so depressed. Vlad did as Danny asked, but removed his ghost half instead of his emotions. Danny's ghost half ripped Vlad's ghost half out of him and merged with it causing Dan," Sam took a deep breath, "Dan killed billions of people, only a few hundred survived, but were soon destroyed as well. Dan tried to kill us as it had happened to him, but Danny stopped him only because he got his Ghostly Wail ten years early. Dan is still alive and that's what Danny's fighting right now…Dan's trying to take control."

The Titans were all wide eyed except for Beast boy, "And I thought I was bad," Jinx said.

"How do we stop him?" Robin asked.

"You can't," a voice said before a blue light covered the room.

When the light disappeared Clockwork stood there, "Clockwork?" Sam and Beast Boy said in unison.

"Uh… I'm not even going to asked how you know green bean," Cyborg said.

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do?" Kidflash asked.

"I didn't say that," Clockwork said, "I said _you_ can't stop him, but Samantha can."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Your powers from being The Key when combined with Raven's powers have the power to destroy Trigon," Clockwork said, "But alone they can destroy Dan."

Sam gasped, "But, I don't know how to use them or even activate them." Sam said.

Clockwork smiled, "Just close your eyes and picture Danny," Clockwork said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Just do it," Clockwork said.

Sam closed her eyes and pictured her and Danny's first Fake-out-Make-out and smiled. She then pictured Danny as Phantom saving her from falling to her death, "Open your eyes," Sam heard Clockwork say.

Sam did so and saw all the Titan's mouths open, "What?" Sam asked.

"Uh," Bumblebee said, "Look down."

Sam did so and gasped. She was surrounded by a purple aura and floating in the air. Her hair was now purple, like Raven's, her eyes were still violet, but a little darker. She now wore a black dress with purple designs all the way down it that came up to her ankles and wore black flats.

Sam looked at Clockwork, "The way to activate your powers is love," Clockwork said, "And that goes the same for you Raven. If you want total control of your powers you need to focus on embracing love not hiding it."

"So what do I do?" Sam asked, "What can I do?"

"Just place your hand on Danny's forehead," Clockwork said.

Sam went over to Danny who was moaning in pain and sadness. She placed a glowing purple hand on Danny and focused on Danny. She felt power rise up in her and heard Dan yelling in pain, but Sam was soon thrown backwards, "Trigon!" Sam yelled, "He's protecting Dan!"

**A/N Okay that's enough for today…maybe…I may write more today if I get some R&R. Hope you liked the cliff hanger…or not…**


	9. Replacement Amity Park

**A/N I really need to get a life! All I do is write and write and write… and I don't even know if people like it or not. I don't own DP or TT.**

"What!" everyone yelled.

Everyone turned to Clockwork who was wide eyed, "Didn't see that one coming," Clockwork said.

"Are. You. KIDDING ME!" Sam yelled.

"What do you mean you didn't see this coming!" Beast Boy yelled, "You're the Master of TIME!"

Clockwork gulped, "Uh…" Clockwork said, "He wasn't supposed to know about Dan until after Samantha destroyed him."

Sam growled, "I'm not in the mood right now Clockwork," Sam said, "So don't call me Samantha and TELL ME HOW TO SAVE DANNY!"

"Well," Clockwork said, "You and Raven will have to join together and enter Danie-err- Danny's mind," Clockwork said when Sam glared at him, "And defeat Trigon then Saman-err- Sam will destroy Dan. And remember Raven love is how you have total control of your powers."

"And you're sure this will work," Kidflash asked.

"Nope," Clockwork said.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Sam yelled and ran for Clockwork, but Robin grabbed her.

"Sam, no," Robin said, "What Clockwork said makes sense. And give him a break he doesn't know how this'll end."

Sam growled, but nodded and Robin release her, "Do you think you can do it Raven?" Sam asked.

Raven took a deep breath and looked at Beast Boy then at Sam and nodded, "I'll try," Raven said and both Raven and Sam went up to Danny, who was beginning to sweat.

Sam grabbed Raven's hand and they both began to glow a white aura. Sam took a deep breath and placed a glowing purple hand on Danny's forehead.

Sam and Raven could hear Trigon and Dan laughing, "Well if it isn't my daughter," Trigon said.

Raven winced and Beast Boy fought back the erg to go over there and hold her, "I'm not your daughter," Raven said.

"Leave Danny alone Dan," Sam said.

"Sam?" Danny said weakly.

"Danny!" Sam said, "Don't worry Danny we're going to get rid of Dan and Trigon."

Trigon and Dan laughed, "You can't defeat me," Trigon said.

Sam and Raven glared at them, but were soon thrown backwards, "Raven!" Beast Boy yelled and ran over to her, "Are you two okay?"

Sam and Raven moaned, "What do you think?" Raven asked.

"Sorry, standard question," Beast Boy said and helped his girlfriend and Sam up.

"Now what?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not letting Danny die," Sam said, And he would rather die than let Dan have control."

Sam turned to Clockwork, who seemed to be thinking hard, "Clockwork," Sam said dangerously, "What aren't you telling us?"

"Well…" Clockwork said.

Clockwork went up to Sam and placed a hand on Sam and it began to glow a blue aura as well as Sam. Sam disappeared and Clockwork went over to Beast Boy and Raven and did the same to them, "Where'd they go!" Bumblebee yelled.

Clockwork teleported them to his tower and turned on his screen and they saw Beast Boy, Raven, and Sam fighting Trigon and Dan, "What did you do?"

"I sent them fully into Daniel's mind," Clockwork said, "They are more powerful now and with Beast Boy there it's more likely Raven will gain full control of her powers."

"If you're wrong and they die you're going to see how fast we can become ghost hunters," Jinx said.

Clockwork gulped and turned to the screen.

In Danny's Mind…

"Sam!" Raven yelled as Sam was thrown back.

Danny moaned, "Danny," Sam said.

"Guys we need-ah!" Beast Boy said, but was grabbed by Vlad and Slade standing next to him.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled, "Let him go!"

"I don't think so," Vlad said.

Raven held herself and started to glow a white aura, "I said Let. Him. GO!" Raven yelled and shot ray of white magic at Vlad causing him to drop Beast Boy.

"Raven! You did it!" Beast Boy said before coughing.

Raven ran up to Beast Boy and Sam ran over to Danny, "Danny?" Sam asked.

Danny moaned, "Can't let him get out," Danny said weakly.

"Danny just hold on we're going to get rid of him, I promise," Sam said.

Danny moaned again. Sam ran over to Raven, "We need to hurry," Sam said, "Danny doesn't have much time left."

Raven nodded and set Beast Boy, who had passed out, down and stood up with Sam, "You can't defeat Trigon," Slade said.

"You don't even know how," Trigon said.

"Yes," Sam said.

"We," Raven continued.

"CAN!" they said together.

Raven pictured Beast Boy and began to glow a white aura. Sam pictured Danny and began to glow a purple aura. They glared at the four villains who were shocked, "Ah!" Sam and Raven yelled and were in cased in the auras.

In Clockwork's Tower…

"Raven!" Starfire yelled.

"Sam!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Clockwork!" Robin yelled.

"They're fine," Clockwork said and teleported them back to the Medical Bay where Beast Boy was passed out and Raven was over him worried and Sam was over at Danny who was stirring.

Clockwork disappeared and the Titans ran over to their friends. Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes just as Danny was, "Danny!" Sam yelled and hugged him.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled doing the same.

Danny held Sam close to him, "Thank you," Danny said over and over again.

Everyone laughed and cheered as Sam went back to her normal form and kissed Danny. When they broke apart Cyborg said, "Alright! Big Red's gone, Dan, Vlad, Slade are all gone, who wants French toast?"

Everyone laughed, but nodded and went into the kitchen. After that Jump City wasn't known for its high crime rate but as a replacement Amity Park and the Titans aren't only superheroes they're also part time ghost hunters.

**A/N All done! Please R&R and tell me what you think and if I should do more crossovers of these shows and please note if I do I will not mix couples. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
